ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Beginnings/Plot Details
Cutscenes Game Script :{| border="0" width="100%" cellpadding="2" cellspacing="2" |- BGCOLOR="#FFA500" !Beginnings - Aht Urhgan Whitegate |- BGCOLOR="#FFEC8B" |'Waoud:' Do you wish to gaze on the tapestry that fate has woven for you? I require less coin from adventures for my divinations, considering their...uncertain employment. |- BGCOLOR="#FFA500" !Beginnings - ??? |- BGCOLOR="#FFEC8B" |'Raubahn:' Well, if it isn't the “potential.” No longer an empty vessel, I see. Raubahn: And yet you maintain your mortal form in spite of the power you wield. Have you accepted the fact that the path of mortality is forever closed to you now? ::... ::I have. Raubahn: I am glad that you understand your fate. Raubahn: It is time for you to travel to the five staging points in search of even greater power. Raubahn: Azouph. Dvucca. Mamool Ja. Halvung. Ilrusi. Raubahn: There you will find your fellows--those who strive to be more than mortal while fending off the madness that erodes their souls. Raubahn: Some are vessels that merely mimic the shape of men and women, overflowing with savage energies... Raubahn:: ...while others have achieved a balance between the nature of mortal and beast... Raubahn: They have long walked the road you now stand upon. Raubahn: Burn their lessons into your heart, and forge your path with renewed vigor. Raubahn:: For no other paths remain open to you... |- BGCOLOR="#FFA500" !Beginnings - Aht Urhgan Whitegate |- BGCOLOR="#FFEC8B" |'Waoud:' Do you wish to gaze on the tapestry that fate has woven for you? I require less coin from adventures for my divinations, considering their...uncertain employment. Waoud: The symbol of guidance. Four lamps surround a mystical gate. The opening of this gate will lead you to distant lands. Waoud: To the land that lies east of Nashmau, beyond the Deadmist Marsh... Waoud: To the land that lies west of the city of Mamook... Waoud: To the land that lies in the northeastern shadow of Mount Zhayolm... Waoud: To the land that lies west, across the sea from Nashmau... Waoud: To the land that lies in the northern caverns of the Arrapago Reef... You pay 1000 gil for the divination. |- BGCOLOR="#FFA500" !Beginnings - Halvung staging point |- BGCOLOR="#FFEC8B" |'Waudeen:' What have we here? You have chosen the life of a blue mage, it would seem. Waudeen: I seem to recall advising you to not let your life go to waste, but... Waudeen: Even with my nose for such things, I did not sense such ambition. Waudeen: If you are intent on this path, then there is only one thing left for me to do. Waudeen: Are you ready to accept your destiny? Brace yourself. Waudeen casts Heat Breath on you. Waudeen: Well done. This is an occasion for both joy and remorse. It is always accompanied by complicated emotions... Waudeen: The way is neither smooth nor easy, and you cannot turn from the road you have chosen. Stay vigilant against the beast within. Waudeen: That is all the wisdom I can give you. Be well, Player name. |- BGCOLOR="#FFA500" !Beginnings - Azouph Isle staging point |- BGCOLOR="#FFEC8B" |'Nareema:' Blue...? You are blue...? Nareema: No...you didn't... The Immortals...request... Nareema: We are the same now, you and I. The sadness...the despair...the triumph... Nareema: No... I mustn't...mustn't... Nareema: I am a vessel... Blue and despoiled... Nareema: I must perform my duty... It is your fate... But perhaps...? Nareema: Farewell... Nareema casts Bad Breath on you. Nareema: You survived. That is good...and that is bad. You have embraced the life of the beast... Nareema: You must struggle forward, as I have... So, go... Leave me... |- BGCOLOR="#FFA500" !Beginnings - Mamool Ja staging point |- BGCOLOR="#FFEC8B" |'Daswil:' That mark... Well, well. Well, indeed... Daswil: Gwahahahahaha! Daswil: Were Naja's little errands not enough to satisfy your lust for power? Daswil: Wonderful! That is how it should be--mortals striving to be more than ordinary. Daswil: The world teaches us this is so. You've brought a smile to my face! Daswil: Let's see if I can't do the same for you. Daswil casts 1000 Needles on you. Daswil: Oho, you're stronger than you look. Your ambition has tempered your will. Daswil: Gwahahahahaha! You know how to get on my good side! |- BGCOLOR="#FFA500" !Beginnings - Ilrusi Atoll staging point |- BGCOLOR="#FFEC8B" |'Meyaada:' The Mark of Zahak. It appears that you and I walk the same path... Meyaada: No words are necessary. There is only the duty that I must perform. Meyaada casts Maelstrom on you. Meyaada: You live... We are done here. Be on your way. |- BGCOLOR="#FFA500" !Beginnings - Dvucca Isle staging point |- BGCOLOR="#FFEC8B" |'Nahshib:' You bear the mark... Nahshib: Heh...ahahahahaha! Nahshib: So they send the striplings to me now? Do you wish to shed your mortal shell? Was there nothing that bound you to that life? Nahshib: How will the search for power transform you? What will you aspire to once your fall is complete? Nahshib: Me? I...but no. That is for me to pursue. Nahshib: Are you ready? I will give you the chance... Nahshib: Your last chance to perish as a mortal! Nahshib casts Hecatomb Wave on you. Nahshib: You are unscathed. Congratulations. And my condolences for the loss of your mortal existence. Nahshib: But this is not the end of your path. Tread carefully, Player name. |- BGCOLOR="#FFA500" !Beginnings - Aht Urhgan Whitegate |- BGCOLOR="#FFEC8B" |'Waoud:' Do you wish to gaze on the tapestry that fate has woven for you? I require less coin from adventures for my divinations, considering their...uncertain employment. |- BGCOLOR="#FFA500" !Beginnings - ??? |- BGCOLOR="#FFEC8B" |'Raubahn:' So, you have returned from your journey. Raubahn: The Immortals have submitted their reports. Raubahn: My evaluation? You are still not fit to join our ranks. Raubahn: However, I will recognize your continued growth and dedication. Raubahn: Greater heights of power await you... Let the desire that burns within you guide your way. Raubahn: Ambition is the only fuel that a blue mage requires. Raubahn: You have taken the first steps, but this is only the beginning. Raubahn: I present you with this Immortal's Scimitar, a fitting blade for the path you must carve. Raubahn: Wield it well.